


can't keep our business to ourselves

by irlkaijugroupie



Series: misadventures in the köttur [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, sigrun says fuck, some stuff actually happens in this one, warning for mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkaijugroupie/pseuds/irlkaijugroupie
Summary: Sigrun, Emil, and Lalli get lost and find something they probably should not have.(Make sure to read the first fic in the series in order to understand the setting!)





	can't keep our business to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> i guess inspiration was really beating my ass until i wrote something huh
> 
> this barely has any plot but im pretty tired right now so if i work up the motivation (and stop myself from getting embarrassed at anything i make) then i might go more in depth
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> also the document for this is titled 420 . u know how it be

“You know, for this being our second time on Xenianda, we should know the way around already,” Emil sighed as he rubbed his nose sourly. They were lost, again, and he had run into a wall. Again.

 

He looked up and saw that Sigrun was standing by a large, black metal door. She was tapping on the handle quietly.

 

“I dunno,” Sigrun said casually as she opened the door in front of her. “I’m just going where my gut wants me to go.”

 

She opened the door wide, and lo and behold, inside the door was a very long hallway stuffed to the brim with boxes.

 

Sigrun blinked in surprise. “I guess it led me to a storage closet,” she joked lightly, chuckling.

 

Emil glanced at Lalli, who was standing next to him. The Finn, who was huddled up in his hood and collar, didn’t look distressed by what could be in there. He just looked tired, as he usually did.

 

“The twig doesn’t look scared, so let’s go!” Sigrun grinned and practically ran into the room. Emil fumbled for a second or two, then raced in after her instinctively, but not before nudging Lalli in and firmly closing the door.

 

“Uhhh, Sigrun, they might get mad at us if they find us in here” He called after her with an anxious tone. She waved dismissively at him.

 

“Bah, whatever! We’ll burn that bridge once we get to it!” She crowed back.

 

Lalli sighed, flipped the lock on the door, and followed them into the closet.

 

Sigrun stood on top of some of the boxes with an inquisitive look on her face. “I wonder what’s in these.” She reached as high as she could and plucked a random box off of one of the stacks, then set it down by her feet. She grinned. “Whatever is in here makes it much lighter than what I’d say a box this armoured would be.”

 

Emil shuffled. “Umm, I don’t know.” He glanced up at Sigrun. “But maybe we... could try opening it!” He tried nervously, with a hesitant smile. Sigrun’s grin grew even wider.

 

“Great idea, pal!” She grinned, patted him on the shoulder, and reached down towards the handle of the lid. Her smile turned into a frown when she held up the lock.

 

“...Maybe if it’s locked we shouldn’t open-” Emil started to mumble, but got interrupted by Sigrun smashing her gun barrel on the lock, which broke the metal and made it fall off of the handle. Emil stared at the shards of metal on the floor in shock.

 

“...Oh,” he peeped out and glanced at the door. Lalli shook his head and Emil relaxed a bit. He turned back to Sigrun. “If they won’t hate us for being in here, they’ll definitely hate us for doing that.”

 

Sigrun just laughed. “Time to see what’s in here!” She cheered triumphantly, then tugged the lid up. She saw what was inside the box. And froze.

 

Emil leaned over the box a little more in confusion. “W...What’s that?” He asked as Lalli walked over to also look inside the box. Inside the box was tons of very small translucent packages filled with what looked like tea or crumbs.

 

Sigrun’s facial expression turned harsh and she bit her lip. “Drugs. Really rare ones too. They’re from off-planet.”

 

“Ohhhh,” Emil gasped in realization. He quickly turned incredibly anxious and started kneading his hands. “What should we do?” He asked with a quivering voice.

 

Sigrun stood up quickly, with her hands on her hips. “We tell everyone!”

 

Emil abruptly did a double take. “WHAT?!”

 

“We can’t just let the government of this place do this kinda stuff, Emil!” Sigrun rambled as she closed the box and hoisted it up. “We’re gonna go back to the ship and once we leave, I’ll get Tuuri to tell the Council.”

 

“But, uh,” Emil stammered with his hands held out in front of his chest. “What if they see you with that?”

 

Sigrun cackled. “It looks like every other box in this damn place! I’ll just say it’s the payload.”

 

Emil’s arms retreated to his sides, and he hugged himself tightly. “Okay,” he relented. Sigrun reached over and patted him on the head with a small smile, before walking over to the door to leave.

 

While Sigrun kept a confident stride down the halls of the building, Emil was shuffling quietly next to Lalli. Lalli patted his arm without a word and Emil chuckled. 

 

Despite what Emil’s extreme anxiety told him, no one bothered Sigrun or him and Lalli about the box, and they made it to the ship without any trouble.

 

“Hey Tuuri, start the takeoff sequence and set up communications with our bosses once we’re out,” Sigrun called out.

 

“Yes, ma'am!” Tuuri responded enthusiastically, and immediately the ship’s engine began to start up and the exit ramp lifted.

 

Emil groaned and flopped onto the large seat in the middle of the room. Lalli quietly settled next to him, and with a small smile, he reached over and patted the scout’s hair down. 

 

Mikkel glanced up from the control panel, then sat up and looked at Sigrun curiously once he saw what was in her hands. “We were delivering something, not receiving anything to my knowledge.”

 

Sigrun set the box on the table with a grin. “Oh, I didn’t receive this!” She leaned forward, her hands splayed on the lid of the box. “Mikkel, you won’t fucking believe what I found in their storage.”

 

* * *

 

On February 6, 3897 (New Earth Calendar), upon hearing the public announcement of physical evidence of government corruption, which many scholars had suspected for years, thousands of Xenianda citizens started taking not only their own spaceships, but government spaceships, and flying them directly into the shield that surrounded the planet. This shield was intended to stop unauthorized ships from entering, though some believe it was to stop those on the planet from leaving. The ships caused the shield to break and part of it to shatter, which not only caused billions of units of damage but millions of Xeniandans started flying their ship out of the planet in droves. The planet is ruined, and the status of the Chancellor is unknown.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha the chancellor is FUcked the people he employed a few months ago to transport rlly shady shit just found out hes doing Nastey shit behind the scenes
> 
> get fucked
> 
> EDIT: i added an actual universe backstory to the series page go check it out i actually wrote it to sound formal


End file.
